yet the sun still rises
by skyblue101
Summary: ONESHOT hilary has died in a car accident and kai feels lost, but will someone come and help him out?


**This is my first kai/hil fic . hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: I do not own.. gah! why do I even bother!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A lonely figure sat on the riverside gazing at the sun with expressionless eyes. He couldn't cry. However hard he tried, tears just didn't seem to be able to express the grief he was feeling at the moment. He looked up at the fiery sphere as his lips curved into a bitter smile. bitter smile. It had been a few days since his angel had died. _And yet, the sun still rises…_**

**(Flashback)**

**the noise of traffic filled the air along with the screaming lights of the ambulance, tearing the air with its warning sound, but all kai could hear was the brunette's ragged breathe. All he could see was her pain filled eyes as she tried to fight for her life and all he could feel was her clammy hand in his.**

" **don't leave me hilary! please, don't leave me!" the crimson eyed teen found himself shaking with tears in his eyes. He felt so helpless. seeing his love in so much pain, filled him with frustration and desperation.**

" **you can make it hils, c'mon you can do it!", but even as he spoke he felt her hand start loosing its grip on his. Tightening his grip, he kept on speaking encouragements, pleas and prayers, but it was not meant to be.**

" **I'm sorry ", the doctor who came out of the theatre said. " we lost her.".**

**(End of flashback)**

**Hilary's parents had sued the driver ,who had apparently been drunk, for jumping the signal and running into their daughter, and the guy had been sentenced to 10 years in prison, but Kai didn't feel the punishment was appropriate. He should have been sentenced to eternity in hell. It had taken all his guts to go to her funeral and give the final words. To see her peaceful, still face and force himself out of denial. Now, sitting next to the Sparkling River all he could feel was hatred for it. How could it go on like Hilary had never died, how? The dual haired teen sighed, and pulled his knees closer to his sturdy frame.**

**He remembered once, when they were sitting out on the porch gazing at the starry sky, hilary had asked him whether he would leave him, and he had kissed her gently on her head and told her that he would stay with her for eternity. **

**now, eternity with his little angel was but a lost dream.**

" **you shouldn't be here sitting all by yourself kai", a familiar voice stated calmly. The Russian whirled around as eyes widened, but know one was there. The blader sighed, rubbing his temples. She couldn't be…. No way….**

**A sudden crystal clear laugh was heard. I'm real kai, you just can't see me. Crimson eyes opened for a second time as kai looked about. " hilary?!".**

" **Yeah it's me, kai. You just can't see me. They didn't allow me to materialize"**

" **Whose they?"**

**Another short laugh was heard. "that is for me to keep keep and you to find out when the right time comes". Kai could almost see that knowing look in her ruby eyes as she said that.**

" **why not?"**

**Another sigh was heard. "I wish you could see me, kai, I really do….. But I will have to go soon. I'm allowed only a few minutes before I go,"**

**Kai stood up. " If you're going again, why did you come? If you were going to die then why did you meet me in the first place!", he said bitterly.**

**There was a small silence " I came because I couldn't bear to see you like this. I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much I didn't want this. But I cant change the past, however hard I wish for it. I needed you to know that and though I can't be with you I'll always be watching you from afar. Don't cry for me kai. I'm going to a wonderful place, I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for you here when the right time comes. And if you dare try suicide Hiwatari, I swear I'll make your after life a living hell!"**

**Kai smiled. "I wont hilary"**

" **and you'll be happy? And smile again? Do you realize how bad the others are feeling? Promise me, kai, that if you can't find another, at least you'll not feel bad."**

**The dual-haired teens eyes flashed " first hilary there will be _no one_ but you and secondly, I'll try, it will be hard, I'll make it.**

" **That's my kai", the voice said appreciatively. " I must go now Kai. Goodbye! Until next time!" there was a flash of light and kai knew she had gone…**

"**kai!" tyson's voice came floating from afar.**

" **Until next time…",he murmured .**

**The sun was rising….**

**And so would he..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(80 years later………)**

**Kai lay on his deathbed, closing his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of the roses in a vase nearby. He had come a long way in his life, becoming the head of one of the most successful companies in the world. His comrades often tried to make him go on blind dates, but he knew that hilary was the only one for him, but he went anyway to make them quit nagging. Sadly, he had lost contact with his old friends, but had always kept them in his heart along with Hilary, who had a special place. Now, he was finally going to see her again. He smiled as he gave his final goodbye to the world before crossing over the threshhold into the unknown… where his little angel would be waiting for him…..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well waddaya think? I would love to know. Friendly criticism appreciated!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
